Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise
by MikeJV37
Summary: Kakashi gives Team 7 'The Talk', and it changes them forever. A humorous, adult look at another side of Shinobi life. Naru/harem, Saku/harem, Sasu/harem. More Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 01: What could happen

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: This fic is done for fun, not to be accurate to canon, the characters, or whatever boring, reality based world you live in. This is based on a 1-Shot by 1 of my favorite authors here, Lord of the land of fire, and done with his permission. The 1-sot in question is linked below and if you don't know his work... punch yourself in the crotch right now. After that, check his work, I can't recommend it highly enough. While not required, to get the full effect of this you should read the 1-shot first, as this fic picks up basically where 'the talk' ended. Oh, I don't own anything from Naruto, only this fic... with due credit to the guy mentioned earlier in this note who had the original idea.

.net/s/3856999/19/Why_Kakashi_Should_Never_Read_Out_Loud

x

===Jan 28, 12:57 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto had been laying in his bed, still fully dressed, for almost an hour. His whole life... well at least the last couple years, he wanted people to tell him things he should know about... after getting 'the talk' from Kakashi-sensei, he was wishing he could go back in time 1 month and skip graduation completely. Even getting a cool jutsu like the Shadow Clone wasn't worth the, disturbing, thoughts running through his mind. If that's what it meant to be an adult... they could HAVE it! "From now on I'm keeping my big mouth shut." Naruto said.

'_**This is too good to pass up, those stupid mortals want to treat him like this, I can't think of a better way to get them back... other than killing them. The kit may not be my first choice, but I'm stuck with him... I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Madara Uchiha and that damned Sharingan. He's not the biggets male around, but with my stamina and his other gift, the females of this world will go into heat at the mention of his name.**_' Kyuubi thought then laughed, now he just needed the right motivation to get Naruto moving... then a sound caught his attention and he smiled sadistically. This would be too easy.

Naruto grabbed his stomach after it growled. He sighed, apparently his stomach didn't care how his brain felt. "I might as well, maybe a couple bowls of Ichiraku ramnen will clear my head." Naruto said as he sat up.

**"You can get it for free."** A male voice said.

Naruto screamed and looked around a moment, then froze and swallowed nervously. "Is this..." Naruto said nervously.

"**Kyuubi ... yes it is. Listen closely because I won't repeat myself."** Kyuubi said.

===11:58 AM, Haruno House, Sakura's Room===

After a 50 minute shower Sakura was sitting on the side of her bed in clean clothes, fidgiting nervously. She'd thought about it, serously thought about it, putting all her emotions aside for once, it was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Her door opened and her mother Sakari came in wearing her usual sandles, brown ankle skirt and red, short sleeved shirt, her pink hair up in a bun. "You wanted to see me Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. Kakashi-sensei gave us the talk today and after a long shower..." Sakura said.

"Wait... Kakashi gave you the... sex talk?" Sakari said nervously.

Sakura nodded. "As I was saying, I just took a long shower and I made a decision about my life that will affect my career." Sakura said, stood, took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't deny it anymore... I'm gay." Sakura said calmly but seriously.

Sakari's jaw dropped, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

"That went better than I thought... now I have to tell Naruto and Sasuke, then tell Ino how I feel about her and hope she doesn't hate me. I'll leave mom a note, give her a couple hours to calm down and think about it." Sakura said.

===12:50 PM, Sasuke's Apartment===

"Hmph, some sex expert he is thinking I'm gay... I haven't laughed this much since I saw Itachi in that pink dress dancing around his room, he's gay. Mom was right. I don't care about that fag any more, he'll be dead within five years no matter what I do, so why bust my ass training to kill him and drive my friends away. He did me a favor anyway, they were all corrupt and mom is finally free of that asshole, may he burn in hell. I'll give Kakashi one thing, he was right about adults all being perverts, I can definitely exploit'em for money... I just need to keep up the brooding emo act and all these bitches will pay through the nose to fuck me, and once they're hooked and I know all their secrets, I'll own'em." Sasuke said and started laughing.

===1:59 PM, Ichiraku Ramen===

"Hey Ayame-chan... um, can I talk to you, alone?" Naruto said a little nervous.

Ayame looked at her favorite customer, something big was on his mind. "Sure Naruto... we can talk in the back room. Hey dad, why don't you go home and get some lunch, I'll close up and be home later."

"Well we have been really busy latey... sure, we could use a break." Teuchi said and started closing down.

Ayame lead Naruto into the store room, he closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about Naruto... girls?"

"Uh... yes." Naruto said, blushing slightly while he scratched the back of his head with both hands.

Ayame smiled, she'd been hoping this day would come. "Do you want some advice on getting a certain girl to go out with you?"

"No, I want to... this is harder than I thought... how old are you Ayame-chan?" Naruto said.

Ayame's eyebrows shot up and she got a little nervous. "I'm seventeen... why?"

"Are you... a virgin?" Naruto said, kind of rushing the last part.

Ayame blushed and got nervous, she had an idea where this was heading, but didn't know how to react. Anyone else she would of slapped silly by now. She also couldn't stop herself from answering honestly, she'd know him since he was 5 and her heart just went out to him. "Yes... why do you want to know Naruto?" She said nervously.

Naruto focused on what he was told, at first he thought the fox was trying to trick him or escape... but on the way over he decided he'd do it, besides... if this worked like the furball said he'd never have to pay for ramen again, and that simple fact is what made his decistion. "Well, as long as I've known you, you never date, I know people start dating around my age... though I can't get one... that means you're alone, like me, and i want you to be happy so... um..." Naruto said, then suddenlly reached up, grabbing Ayame's breasts through her apron and shirt, finding out they were bigger than he thought, pulled her down and kissed her as best as he could.

Ayame 'eeped' when he grabbed her chest and pulled her down into a kiss. Her first instinct was to push him away and kick him in the balls with everything she had... but something stopped her, namely her heart. '_Maybe he was just too nervous to ask me...ow, not so hard! He's stronger than I thought... Mmm, better... not a bad kisser either... but I really should sto..._' Ayame thought as she tiled her head slightly, her eye caught something that stopped her mind and body dead in its tracks.

Naruto noticed she stopped moving, hoping nothing was wrong, and that she wasn't about to kill him, he broke his kiss, released her and backed up a step. "Are you mad... is something wrong?" Naruto said, the second part after he saw she was staring blankly.

"Is that your cock?" Ayame said blankly, her normal manners and other emotions shut down.

Naruto blushed as he looked down and saw the very large tent in his normally very loose pants. "Uh, yes." Naruto said meekly, very worried about what she was going to do. He wasn't the smartest kid around, but he did know that part of your body was easy to hurt, regardless of age or how tough you were, and he'd need it later in his life if he ever got married and wanted kids.

"Do you want to fuck me Naruto, is that what this is about?' Ayame said.

"Yes, well kinda. I wanna make a deal with you. I'll have sex with you anytime you want, and I get free ramen." Naruto said.

Her curiousity, and her hormones, getting the better of her, Ayame suddenly yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, then gasped in shock. "Dear Kami... you're huge... it's gotta be 14 inches... and as thick as my forearm... deal!" Ayame said and quickly stripped off her apron, shirt, pants and panties and sports bra, revealing her bald mound and fat, E cup tits with 4" brown aroela and big, hard nipples. Without waiting for him she half pushed, half layed, Naruto on the floor, straddled his waist and with no hesitation impaled her womanhood on his hard cock, she muffled her scream as he broke her hymen and filled her up into her womb it felt like, he was definitely stretching her pussy in all directions and it felt INCREDIBLE! Ignoring the small amout of pain, she used her legs to ride him, luckily she was already wet, her pent up sexual frustration had her wet before she finished stripping. She knew she'd never match his stamina, but growing up how she gave her excellent stamina for a civilian her age, and very strong legs. Ayame rode Naruto as long as she could, her first orgasm hit after about 20 minutes, by the time an hour rolled around she'd lost track, and to her amazement, Naruto was not only still hard, but he hadn't cum yet! Around the second hour she was sore from the breasts down, Naruto had worked them over good, she knew she would't be wearing a bra for a week! Her thighs were burning from fatigue and her pussy, oh Kami her poor pussy was almost numb, she'd lost feeling in it about half an hour ago... he'd broken her pussy. He owned her now, but if he didn't ask she wouldn't tell. "Oh dear Kami please cum in me Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled.

Hoping the fox hadn't lied to him about not getting any girl he had sex with pregnant unless he wanted her to, he relaxed and let it happen, at which point everything went fuzzy. When his mind cleared Ayame was laying on top of him, and she was out cold but had a smile on her face. He carefully rolled her off after removing himself from her. She was as sweaty as he was, but he had to admit she was still beautiful... and he wasn't a virgin anymore! Now he just hoped he'd still be male if her father found out what they did. He quickly got dressed, carefully snuck out, making sure no one saw him leave, and jumping up to the rooftops ran back to his apartment as fast as he could to shower, change clothes and find some other women, or maybe even some of the girls from the Academy. That made him smile.

===2:18 PM, Shinobi Residential District===

"Couldn't find'em anywhere, I really should find out where they live... eh. I thought Naruto would be easy to find at least, and why is Ichiraku's closed so early, they were open when I passed it an hour ago. I know Ino's home, her mom confirmed it when I dropped by he flower shop... and now I'm talking to myself." Sakura said then sighed as she approached the Yamanaka house, which always impressed her, it was the first house on the 2nd block off Main Street, but hers was the only house on it and the grounds took up the entire block. If not for the wall surrounding it you'd think her house was in the park because there was forest on al 4 sides. Sakura stopped at the door and rang the bell. A minute later it opened.

"What do you want?" Ino said, they were becoming more rivals than friends, but still hung out occationally..

"Can I come in, I have something important I need to tell you." Sakura said seriously.

Soething big was up, Ino could see it on her face. Sakura was being way too polite, so it had to be important. "Okay, dad's in the livingroom so we'll talk in my room... unless this is something dad should know?"

"No, it's personal, your room is fine Ino." Sakura said.

All of Ino's mental alarms were going off now, if Sakura was being this nice to her, and it was personal, either she just had sex with Sasuke or... "You aren't dying or something are you?" Ino said quietly.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Ino sighed with reief then let Sakura in, shut the door and lead her up to her bedroom, pausing briefly to tell her dad Sakura was there. Once in her room she shut the door, put her hand on the wall, putting some chakra into it, activating the special sound seal. As a prominent Clan she had certain privilages, this seal being 1 of them, and only she and her parents knew how to deactivate it. She went to her bed and sat down, motioning Sakura to do the same. "Okay Sakura, I know we aren't best friends anymore, but we aren't enemies either, despite what everyone thinks. So why so serious, because you're starting to worry me, you're never like this unless something huge is going on."

Sakura sighed. "Something has happened... this morning Kakashi-sensei gave us the sex talk... with visual aids."

Ino gasped, both hands covering her mouth.

"That's not it though, I spent the rest of the morning thinking, and I realized something about myself... I just hope you don't hate me for what I'm about to say, except for my mom I haven't told anyone." Sakura said.

"You're going to have sex with Sasuke... I won't go that far even for him. You just cunted me Sakura, you win." Ino said sadly. "According to our bet you can..."

"Shut up Ino." Sakura interrupted, then Ino looked at her, genuinely a little afraid.

"Please, don't leave any bruises where they'll show." Ino said sadly, her heart breaking.

Sakura put her hands on Ino's cheeks, "You never did know when to shut up and just listen... I love you Ino-chan, I'm gay." Sakura said then pulled Ino in and kissed her on the lips with all the passion she had.

Ino sat there in shock as Sakura told her she loved her, she was gay, and now she was kissing her ON THE LIPS. She let it happen for what she figured was about a minute, before her mind restarted, she shut her eyes and kissed Sakura back, wrapping her arms around her and pulled her onto the bed on top of her. After a few minutes of very passionate kissing she broke the kiss, a huge smile on her face. "If you can admit it... I can to. I've known since I was 9 when I had the girls over for that big slumber party, I wish you could of been there... the last 3 years would of gone a lot better for us."

Sakura stared at Ino for a minute, stunned, then smiled and started laughing at the irony.

"That is funny, 2 closet lesbians fighting over a guy that's probably gay too!" Ino said then started laughing.

In another part of Konoha Sasuke Uchiha suddenly sneezed, apparently for no reason.

===4:02 PM, Konoha Main Street===

After stepping out onto the street Sakura looked up and saw Naruto blur across the rooftops across the street. "Why's he running up there... no one seems to be chasing him." Sakura said to herself then smiled. "There is now, might as well find out where he lives." Sakura said then ran across the street and crashed into someone, tumbling into the alley.

===4:47 PM, Kurenai Yuuhi's Apartment, Bedroom===

Kurenai finished her healing jutsu. "I'm only going to ask once, and I want the truth, not your usual excuses Anko Mitarashi... I don't mind doing this for you, but I want to know why you got in fight so early, and with who? I've been doing this for 3 years now, and I've never seen you hurt this bad, especially not there, so talk or this is the last time I heal you... you can go to the Hospital like everyone else." Kurenai said firmly.

Anko sighed as she sat up and grabbed her skirt. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll tell you everything."

A minute later Kurenai looked toward her bedroom from the couch as Anko walked out, then joined her on the couch, but her usual additude was gone, if she didn't know better she'd swear Anko looked almost... submssive.

"This has to stay between us, I'd be humiliated if this got out. Normally I don't care what people think, but this is different. I was in a fight, but not in a bar, you know my favorite place don't open until sundown anyway. I was heading home, I'd just finished a 2 hour soak in the Hot Springs... I got back from a mission this morning and decide to treat myself... believe it or not I was in such a good mood I let my guard down. I was passing an alley when someone crashed into me. We both went flying in, it was the alley off Fifth, you know how dark it is, even in the afternon. Anyway there was just enough light to make out the other person, I gave'em the usual threat, asked'em if they knew who I was... I'm pretty sure it was a shinobi because I caught a glimpse of a hitai-ite and I think pink hair, probably red though. Anyway, they were either short or on their knees because while I had a handful or hair I was pulling my kunai with my right, looked a girl so I called her a stupid, flat-chested little bitch and... I heard what sounded like he got away because of you, then she punched me right in the cunt, up under my skirt. I was totally off my game because most people know my voice and are too scared to fight back, my guard was totally down. I've fought Jonin, and I'm telling you Kurenai... I've never been hit so hard in my life, especially not in the pussy, most people aren't good enough to even hit me. Kami is this embarrassing, she dropped me like dirty clothes, I curled up on the street holding myself and passed out." Anko said and looked down in shame. "The worst part... I enjoyed it and... I think... I think I'm in love and don't know who she is."

Kurenai's eyes were big as saucers, she knew exactly who it was, and the girl did have pink hair.

"Any other high level kunoichi would be pissed off she got hit in the cunt, especially me... I'm the queen bitch of revenge... and what do I do to the first woman to seriously bust my cunt... I fall in love with her and go all subbie." Anko said and fell onto Kurenai's lap. "Am I as pathetic as I sound?"

"No." Kurenai said and began slowly stroking Anko's head. "Why don't you spend the week here with me and I'll help you sort this out, then if you still feel this way we'll go find her. No one will know, you usually disappear for a week after missions like that anyway."

"Thanks Kurenai." Anko said.

===Earlier That Day, Kakashi's House===

He just got home from Training Ground 1 and put away put his suitcase. "It was just the talk, what could happen." Kakashi said.

x

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 02: Best Day Ever!

By: MikeJV37

x

===Jan 28, 5:41 PM, Park===

Naruto stood by a tree looking out at the park, normally he wouldn't come here after a long shower and wearing clean clothes, but this was also a great place to people watch, as he'd done many times before, usually it'd be moms playing with their kids. This time was different because after his shower, before he got dressed, he mentally yelled at the fox to bring him in again to talk, the first thing he did was get it to show him how to do this himself, which took about 2 hours there, luckily the fox told him time moved faster in here, an hour in there was a minute real time, which he thought was cool. Once he had the basic technique down he got to the important stuff... getting women to submit to him sexually like Ayame had. He knew she was special which is why it was so easy, but other women wouldn't be. He got a little upset when Kyuubi started laughing at him, but before he got really mad Kyuubi told him he didn't need any of the tricks other males used to get women, he had an advantage over everyone... namely Kyuubi. He didn't understand the whole pheromones thing, but the fox told him he'd give him a demonstration for free, but if he wanted to learn to do it himself it would cost him. He was a little relieved it wasn't money, and letting it out was never gonna happen, but owing the perverted furball a favor he could do, with limits of course, he wasn't stupid. He just needed to pick a female and Kyuubi would do the rest.

Now here he was, at least half an hour later, and no good choices. It was depressing, where were the busty mothers that usually glared at him? "The one time I need to find a bunch of people. I can't. Is everyone home eating dinner at once?" Naruto almost yelled in frustration., then shook his head when he heard the fox laughing, not even trying to hide it. "Is it to much to ask for one stinking person to be around... even someone that hates me would be fine! Oh well, so much for civilians, now who do I know that'd help me... not Sakura, don't know where Ino is... oh, that girl on bushy brows team... wait, I don't even now where she lives... oh I give..." Naruto said, jumping between talking to himself calmly and yelling up at the sky, then suddenly it hit him. "That weird girl with the white eyes! What was her name... damn, doesn't matter anyway she's probably at home and there no way I'll get in there, and even if I did, she's from a big Clan, she'd never even talk to someone like me." Naruto said starting to get depressed again.

"Y,y,es I w,would." A soft girl's voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around in shock, she was there, not 15' away.

"Its... Hinata." Hinata said nervously, blushing.

"You heard me?" Naruto said nervously, if she had there was no way in hell he'd ever get near her now.

Hinata nodded. "A,all of it... you r,really th,think I'm w,w,weird?" Hinata said, sadly, her eyes tearing up..

His mind was racing to find a way to fix this, an idea suddenly formed in his mind, strangely enough it was because of the stuff Kakashi had told him that morning. It probably wasn't the best idea, but regardless of what happened afterward it had to be better than making her cry, he just couldn't stand that. He ran up to her, then she froze when he put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as caring as he could, then kissed her on the lips with everything he had and just held it for a full minute before he broke it. When he opened his eyes and pulled back, her face was absolutely the brightest red he'd ever seen in his life, but she was smiling ear-to-ear and hanging limp from his hands, out cold. Not sure what to do now, he knew he couldn't just leave her laying there, so he scooped her up and staying out of sight, took her back to his apartment.

===6:17 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

"Yeah, that's what I'll say, I found her unconscious and brought her here until she woke up, the old man will believe me... if he doesn't, I'm dead." Naruto said sitting on the couch.

"Do you really love me?"

Naruto's head whipped around and saw Hinata standing in the doorway. "Yes."

"When I was out did you... umm..." Hinata said and started blushing brightly, pushing her index fingers together.

"Did I what?" Naruto said, a little confused.

"T,touch my... g,g,g,g,g,g,girl, parts?" Hinata said with a bad studder on 'girl'.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "NO! I couldn't do that to you while you were helpless like that." Naruto said strongly..

"Do you want to." Hinata said, 'eeped' in shock and clapped her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe she'd said that! She'd had dreams like this, but there she was, in his apartment, and unless she'd dreamed it, he said he loved her and KISSED her!

Naruto smiled and laughed briefly, holding it in. "Do you want me to?"

Inner Hinata was screaming her head off in excitement that this was really happening. "_DO IT, you may never get this chance again, especial;y if anyone finds out... you know they'll have him executed for kidnapping you! He may think you're weak, but father would never let anything make him look bad, and the minute Naruto was dead you know he'll put that damn Caged Bird Seal on you_." Inner Hinata said.

She knew it wasn't normal to have 2 personalities, even if the other was just your own surpressed desires. Maybe she was crazy, but she knew Hitana, as she called her, was right, so she talks to herself like another person, but what were the chances this would ever happen again... besides, she was a kunoichi now, an adult. Kurenai had told her for years if she could find her inner strength the other voice would go away and she'd be the girl she always wanted to be for Naruto. And that did it. "Hai, I... love you to Naruto... I have for a long time. I may never get this chance again so... I'll do anything you want me to... and I won't tell anyone, I promise." Hinata said calmly, rather surprised, but impressed and proud, she'd managed to say that without shuddering or fainting.

Naruto smiled pervertedly. "Anything?"

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Anything, even... have sex with you."

Naruto smiled a little bigger, crossed the livingroom and went back into his bedroom with Hinata.

===Haruno House, Upstairs Bathroom===

"Oh that felt good." Sakura said, looking in the mirror, towel wrapped around her body as she dried her hair. "I'll have to save up and have the extra guest room next to my bedroom made into a private bathroom like Ino's... I wish mom had been here when I got home with Ino, I really wanted us to sit down and talk this out." Sakura said, sighed, then laughed a moment. "If I know Ino-chan she's not sitting on my bed waiting, she's organizing my closet... probably already did my dresser, sorted everything by color and occasion." Sakura said smiling, finished towel drying her hair, gave it a quick brushing, knowing Ino would want to give her a new hairstyle while it was slightly damp, then headed for her bedroom to get dressed and wait for her mom to get home. She stopped in the hallway outside her door when she heard the now familiar sound of Ino moaning in sexual pleasure, specifically the sounds she made when she was getting oral. That made Sakura start to smile, then she froze up as another thought crossed her mind, who was doing it. '_No, be wrong this time... please let me see anyone else. Please, don't let it be...'_ Sakura opened the door without a sound as she had the last thought. "My mother licking Ino's pussy." Sakura said blankly.

Ino was sitting on the side of the bed nude, legs spread wide, her left hand wrapped in Sakari's long pink hair, Sakari was on her knees, hands tied behind her back with her bra, ankles crossed and tied together with her panties, both of their clothes on the floor, Ino's in a neat pile, Sakari's outer shirt, under shirt, skirt and sandles scattered around aroud the floor. Ino looked at Sakura with an embarrassed smile, letting Sakari turn her head slightly so she could see, humiliation on her face. "Sorry Sakura-chan, she came in looking for you, she was a little upset, she tried to throw me out, I told her you wanted me here and were taking a shower, but before I could tell her you wanted us to talk, she called me little dyke bitch... so I kicked her in the cunt. stripped her, beat her tits, pussy kicked her a few more times, that's when she submitted... she broke after I made her lick my pussy, I came in like 5 minutes."

"Damnit Ino..." Sakura said full of anger. "You knew I wanted to do that if she didn't go along willingly!" Sakura said angrily as she threw up her arms, then sighed as she looked down at the floor a moment. "At least tell me you didn't bald her pussy yet or use any of the toys we bought." Sakura said.

Ino smiled. "I may be a nasty bitch to everyone else, but if I did that you'd beat me, and not how I like... Mistress."

"Damn right I would." Sakura said fiercely.

"MmHmph?" Sakari said, eyes bigger.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't tell Sakari-slut about your special ability?" Ino said smirking and Sakura shook her head. "Then I'll tell her if you don't mind... thank you. Sakura can instantly memorize anything she reads, and in the case of jutsu, if she has enough chakra, her near perfect control allows her to master it in no time just practicing in her head. How is that possible you're thinking, that sounds like the Sharingan which she doesn't have, you're right, she doesn't have the Sharingan, or any doujutsu, it's that big sexy brain of hers. She was always a fast learner, that's why she's top of the class in academics, but after she accepted who and what she really was, and we'd made love once, she found a scroll in my dresser for my mind transfer jutsu I'd forgotten I still had, and afyer only a quick glance she knew what it was. after we did it again and I showered, she asked me if she could try something on me, i agreed and when I saw her do my hand sign it was too late to stop her. Oh by the way Sakari-slut... dad found out she somehow learned it, so under Clan Law we had 2 choices, kill her, or make her a Yamanaka... by tomorrow the Haruno will officially be a branch Clan of the Yamanaka and we aren't telling anyone yet. Oh, almost forgot... Sakura is Head of that Clan, which means you're her bitch now."

"Mom, remember all the arguments we had about me joining the academy and you trying to get me to drop out, I lost count of how many nights I cried myself to sleep... now it's payback time." Sakura said, smiled sadistically and cracked her knuckles.

Sakari was yanked back by her hair, she looked up at her daughter, her eyes opened wide in fear. "Is... is it to late to talk this over?" Sakari said.

"The instant you called my Ino-pig a dyke bitch... where do you think I get my temper from, hmm?' Sakura said.

"Me." Sakari said then whimpered.

"You could of been fucked, but instead you're getting fucked up." Sakura said.

"_I told you that you'd lose control of her once she graduated... bitch. I'm outta here, PEACE!_" Inner Sakari said, made the peace sign and headed for the deepest part of Sakari's mind. "_You gotta fight... for your right... to PA-A-A-RTY!_" Inner Sakari sang.

'Mom' She heard Sakura say. "Yes?" Sakari said and her eyes fluttered open.

"Have you been sleeping on my floor since I left this morning?" Sakura said curiously..

Sakari looked around, then sighed with relief. '_I WAS DREAMING! Wait... does that mean I want to submit to my daughter sexually? But I stopped reading those books years ago._' Sakari thought. "I guess so... I think we need to talk Sakura-chan... oh, hello Ino, I assume you know?"

"That Sakura's gay... yes. I am to." Ino said with a smile then reached around Sakura from behind and palmed her small breasts. "I love this cherry blossom, and if anyone tries to take her away this pig will castrate'em!"

"You are so posessive." Sakura said with a smirk.

"You bet I am." Ino said proudly then gave Sakari a 'this includes you bitch' glare from behind Sakura.

"I see. Help your mother up and we'll go to the kitchen and talk. I'll make some tea." Sakari said. '_So I can accept this and stay close to her, or lose her forever... and probably my womanhood as well. I have no choice then._' Sakari thought.

===6:36 PM, Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom===

Leaning against the wall, Naruto watched helplessly as Hinata was attacked.

Hiashi grabbed her left arm, Neji her right, and held them out to her sides as Hanabi approached.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, but you're a weak kunoichi and pathetic big sister, and for what you've done with him, I'll have to sterilize you with our special technique... but without a desire for sex and a broken womb, maybe you'll finally be useful." Hanabi said coldly.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Hinata yelled as a lifetime of pent up rage exploded. She yanked her arms free, dropped to her right knee as she threw her arms out to her sides, palms first, and obliterated Hiashi's and Neji's balls, lunged up off her knee and drove her right foot up into Hanabi's pussy with everything she had, making her shriek in agony as her girlhood died.

A few moments later all 3 vanished in puffs of smoke. Hinata looked at Naruto, a huge smile on her face. "I did it!" Hinata yelled, the emotional chains holding her back finally broken. She, very quickly, unzipped her jacket and threw it off, and not a second later her hands were under and lifting her shirt then she threw it and her custom kunoichi sports bra up an off, revealing her huge breasts as they flopped out then bounced as she ran to Naruto and embraced him tightly as she planted a blazing hot kiss on his lips.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were dumbstruck for several minutes, unable to do anything but stand there. When Naruto's brain restarted he was next to the bed, he VERY reluctantly broke the kiss and took a step back to look at her... specifically her chest. She was nude now, but he wouldn't notice for several minutes that she'd removed her pants and panties while kissing him. "Hinata-chan, you have... they're..."

"I'm a J cup Naruto-kun. They are really big, but they're also soft and hang down a little past my waist. Do you like'em? No one has seen them but you and the woman that makes my special bras." Hinata said.

'_What was that pink-kaired bitch's name... doesn't matter, most women can't match Hinata, and she's all mine!_' Naruto thought, unaware he'd been staring at her breasts, silently, for several minutes. When they jiggled he remembered her question. "Yes, I love'em, their awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, then finally saw the big picture. Her breasts went shoulder-to-shoulder and hung to the top of her plump, bald mound. Nice curvy hips, sexy legs. "Hinata-chan, would.. you turn around?"

Hinata smiled, nodded and did as asked. "You like my butt Naruto-kun?" Hinata said coyly and did a little shake.

'_Oh Kami do I wanna tap that ass._' Naruto thought. "Oh hai, ass-sama." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled, then gasped when she noticed. "N,Naruto-kun... is that your..." Hinata said and trailed off, drooling slightly.

'_I'll have to remember that about Shadow clones... if I hadn't done that for Hinata I never would of noticed I get their memories. I better not tell her yet, but I can definitely use this... yeah baby._' Naruto thought, then suddenly got a mental image of himself in a purple tuxedo and ugly glasses. '_Knock it off furball, don't do that to me again... and what the hell is shagging?_' Naruto thought angrily.

"**Sorry, I couldn't resist... and that's a very old term.**" Kyuubi said then retreated into the darkness of his cage laughing. '_**Naruto Powers, the ninja that shaggd me... now THAT'S funny! Damn, I miss the good old days when most humans didn't believe demons like me really existed... then THEY had to come along, fuck everything up and make'em start all over again... now they know how to seal me up... at least the brat has potenial.**_' Kyuubi thought.

Naruto glanced down a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Hinata, since you shared your secret, I will to." Naruto said, removed his jacket, shirt, then pulled his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them. His very thick, hard cock standing tall.

Hinata turned bright red from face to pussy, spun towards the bed trying to look away, and landed on it face down, out cold.

===7:03 PM===

As her eyes fluttered open she immediately realized 2 things... she couldn't move or see, had a very familiar ballgag in her mouth... and she was in the air. She immediately focused a few moments then smiled as best she could with the ballgag, her personal ballgag. '_If this is my ballgag, then Naruto-kun found my bondage scroll hidden in my clothes._' Hinata thought happily, that meant he saw the diagram and she knew exactly what position she was in, which is why she felt so good. Her arms were behind her back, wrists tied together with the backs of her hands touching and fingers tied together in a certain pattern with a small length of special string, then tied around her waist to keep them straight and her from moving. The rope around her waist for her arms was also tied around a custom metal bar that went from ankle-to-ankle, her ankles tied to a ring at both ends that bar holding legs straight out to the sides in a full splits, leaving her pussy wide open and totally exposed. She didn't need to see to know the special metal frame she was hanging from, and even if she couldn't feel it she know she was hanging by the ropes tied around each of her breasts. She moaned loudly and wriggled as best she could so he'd know she was awake now.

"Good, you're awake... I have to say that I had no idea you were such a pervert Hinata-chan... and into bondage too, I looked through the scroll and other things here so I get the basic idea of what you want me to do... the pictures definately helped. If this is what my Hinata-chan wants... this is what she gets. Oh, you're hanging over my bed and it's just past 7, if it wasn't for my shadow clones I never could of had this set up so fast. I can't have you being late, so do you have to be home by 8?" Naruto said, saw her nod, then sighed. "Then I won't waste more time talking to my lil slave girl and give her what she's earned... a good fucking!"

Hinata wiggled excitedly, her wet pussy dripped. She felt his hands grab her thighs and braced herself as she nodded until she felt him drive what had to be his entire cock into her 'newly promoted' womanhood, stretching her in all directions and filling her body as well as her heart and soul... THIS was the feeling she'd wanted for so long, dreamed about. She screamed as she never had before through her gag, knowing only the special seal on it blocked out most of the sound so it came out almost like a moan. The brief stab of pain was hardely noticed. Naruto pounded her for what felt like an eternity, during which she had no idea how many times she orgasmed, and every single time was 10 times stronger than what she'd ever had masturbating. Finally she couldn't take any more and passed out.

Naruto laughed when the cold water of the shower hit her naked body and she shrieked as she jumped back to consciousness, then a few moments later looked at him and smiled. He turned the cold off. "You have almost 25 minutes get a hot shower and get home. I cleaned your clothes as best I could, they're on the bed and everything is sealed up again in the scroll. We'll have to do this again when we have time to do this right." Naruto said, smiled and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata squealed happily as she stood then turned the hot water on.

"I'll have to send some clones to the Red Light District tonight to research this for next time, that bookstore I've seen should have what I need... I'll have to henge'em into someone... but who?" Naruto said then headed to the kitchen to fix some instant ramen. "I'll figure it out later... today was the best day ever!"

x

End Chapter 2

x

Author's Note: I have the basic direction Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will go with their Harems, what I don't have is a set list of who gets who, among the Konoha females. All outsiders will be decided later by me. For now I'm open to suggestions for KONOHA FEMALES ONLY, and please remember that Tsunade and Shizune are NOT in Konoha right now and are to be considered outsiders at this point, so leave them out. I'd prefer suggestions by PM instead of in your review, so the other readers can be surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 03: Going to the Dogs

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 5, 1:34 PM, Inuzuka Compound, Kennels===

It'd been a week since 'the talk' with Kakashi-sensei, who was currently watching the tired, sweaty and very stinky Team 7, and Sakura would swear he was smiling at them from behind that mask, which she'd happily knock off his face if she thought for an instant she could do. They were headed for the back of the building to tell Tsume they'd finished their mission, which they'd agree a few minutes ago was the worst D-Rank EVER... even chasing that thrice damned cat was better that this, and it had sunk it's claws into her A cups once, right through her clothes. That was a fond memory compared to the nightmares she'd be having about today.

Finally they reached the house and reported the job completed.

"Do you have some showers we can use, I don't wanna go out there smelling like this." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Tsume laughed. "Sure pups, down to the end of that hall. Boys go right, girls go left... doors are marked. They should be empty this time of day... but no promises." Tsume said then laughed almost sadisically.

The 3 Genin groaned, nodded and headed for the showers.

===Men's Locker Room===

Naruto threw his shirt into the locker then grabbed the waistband of his pants and froze when Sasuke said his name. He swallowed nervously for a brief moment, PRAYING what Kakashi said about him was wrong. "Yes?" Naruto said calmly.

"Are you and Sakura doing it?" Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi would of been impressed at how fast Naruto spun around to face Sasuke, total shock on his face.

"Since Kakashi gave us that talk she hasn't so much as smiled at me... you've been acting different too... and you haven't asked her out once since then." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto's butt unclenched and he relaxed, letting out a big sigh of relief without realizing it.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not gay if that's what you were thinking... besides, if I was I know I could do better than you."

"What do you mean do better than..." Naruto said, angry and offended, then froze when he realized WHAT he was arguing about. He shuddered and shook his head. "Forget I said that... promise me you won't tell anyone this?" Naruto said and saw Sasuke nod. He sat on the bench. "I took Kakashi-sensei's advice and tried something he said... I had sex with a girl that's really into bondage, she's been my girlfriend for almost a week, and I'm planning on seducing some girls and a few women for a harem. I never had a family, and from what I've read this is the next best thing." Naruto said, unsure how Sasuke was going to react.

Sasuke looked at him a minute, emotionless. "16 girls we went to the Academy with, the mothers of 12 of them, 2 kunouchi teachers and 23 civilian girls and women have paid me over $500,000 to have sex with them... and that's just this week. Within a month I'll own them, then I'll whore them out." Sasuke said casully.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You..."

"I'm going to be a ninja pimp... I'll own half of Konoha inside 4 years. I'll retire at 18, sit back and enjoy my money, my business and the rebuilt Uchiha Clan... and if you tell anyone your new girlfriend better love oral because you'll be useless to her from the waist down." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I promise... so if Sakura's not chasing you, and I'm not dating her, who's she been hanging around with this week?" Naruto said blankly, thought a few long moments, then he and Sasuke suddenly looked at each other.

"Ino... Sakura's gay!" Naruto and Sasuke said together, both smiled then started laughing hysterically at the ironey.

===Women's Locker Room===

Sakura was very carefully looking around the corner into the showers, staring lustily at the gorgeous, wet, nude female body 25' away under the steaming hot water... Hana Inuzuka. she was 18-22 years old Sakura figured, a Chunin she knew, indirectly, from Kiba. 5'10", full E cup tits, big brown nipples, long muscular legs, firm ass, an odd leaf-like tattoo on her right shoulder, dark hair past her shoulders, and something odd for an Inuzuka, softer features, she'd noticed when Hana opened her mouth a few times she didn't have the enlarged canines like the others, or the slitted white eyes, hers were normal and brown, but that just made her even sexier. '_I have to have her... but not here, if she's anything like Kiba a direct approach won't work, I'll have to come back later and... DAMN, she's finishing, I can't let her see me here._' Sakura thought, scanned the locker room quickly, then ran to the nearest bin and transformed into a dirty towel.

Hana walked into the locker room and stopped halfway to her locker, sniffing the air. "Karana, did you bring that bitch of yours in here again?" Hana called out slightly annoyed, waited a few moments then sighed. "She enjoys her feral side too much. I swear, some day I'm gonna tie her up, drag her into the showers, scrub her down hard and trim that jungle between her legs... if she wasn't family and the best breeder we have I'd..." Hana said, then sighed, dried off in 2 minutes with a super absorbant towel, 1 of the specialty products of the Inuzuka, got dressed in her usual shorts, black thong panties, and custom vest, nothing under it, medical coat over her left shoulder, and left.

Sakura waited a few moments to be sure she was clear and changed back, quickly stripped, dropping her dirty clothes on the floor, and ran into the shower to relieve her tension and clean up.

===7:56 PM===

Sakura stepped inside the Compound, closed the metal gate behnd her and stopped when she noticed the heavy chain where the pony-sized dog was chained earlier... wasn't. Meaning it was roaming the grounds on guard duty. A small shiver went down her spine as she remembered it what Kakashi had said about the Inuzuka Nin dogs that guarded it... they didn't take prisoners, even visiting ANBU were careful not to break any rules. Sakura steeled herself and continued toward the house in clear view. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be the inside of that huge dog's mouth as it closed on her head. Finally reaching the front door she knocked, but 2 minutes later no one had let her in, so taking a chance she opened the door and went in, it was a huge place, maybe they just didn't hear her. What she knew, based on her earlier visit for the mission, was the bedrooms seemed to be on the second floor, which made sense based on what she knew about them and that they had a pack mentality like their dogs.

A low moan quietly echoed through the house.

Sakura's head perked up ar the sound. "That sounds familiar, but from where?" Sakura said quietly to herself trying to place it. Realizing it came from upstairs she headed up and started down a hall, pausing when the moan was heard again. Smiling she walked faster, having the direction it came from, reaching a hallway with a large door at the end, and no other doors were in the hall, unlike the rest ot the upstairs. Sakura figured it was a private room. She stopped halfway down the hall, hoping it wasn't a private bathhouse or sauna, the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt a room full of naked or half-naked Inuzuka. If she was extremely lucky she'd only get publicly humiliated and her carreer as a kunoichi would be destroyed forever. Sneaking up to the door she listened carefully for a few minutes and realized the only sounds were coming from 1 person, and that person was female, which made her smile as that she could deal with. This was like what she'd done to Ino's mother, letting her believe she'd dreamed it, got her to willingly submit to her and Ino sexually, then once she was broken told her it had really happened. The look on Sakari's face was priceless as any resistance she had left died. She'd go down on her or Ino without hesitation, she even happily let her rip her pussy bald then shave it clean. Two days after they'd broken Sakari, when they talked again, Ino told her she'd easily broken her mother, but had Inomi play a little game that night with her father in the bedroom, ballbusted him into partial submission, then brought Ino in to finish the job of breaking him. She still found it funny that adults were so easily taken down with sexual tactics. She'd almost forgotten she wanted to thank Kakashi-sensei for the talk... and Naruto for starting it in the first place. She still felt like a worthless little cunt for hitting him for it. She just hoped he'd taken the advice to, she wanted to share those stories with him.

"**Go in already, the worst she can do is kill you.**" Inner Sakura said.

'_Easy for you to say, it won't be your pussy she'll rip out if this goes badly._' Sakura thought to her inner self.

Inner Sakura nodded, her hands over her crotch in sympathy, just because she wouldn't feel it didn't mean she liked the idea, which unfortunately was being projected in front of her and repeating. An angry Inuzuka woman grabbing her between the legs, ripping out her entire womanhood, womb and all, and showing it to her before she fell over dead. After 6 times Inner Sakura fainted.

Sakura cursed herself for picking up those books about extreme fighting, cat and mixed, and not sticking to her plan of buying only those bondage books. On the other hand what Ino had done to her for getting those fight books was worth this. Sakura carefully opened the door and peeked in. It was a Master Bedroom... hell Master Suite wasn't the right term, it was 40' deep and 60' wide, and that was just what she could see, but most shocking is that it was Tsume Inuzuka's room and to say it was lavish was an insult to the word. Her bedroom was a house by itself and the floor plan was totally open, at least this part, it obviously went around the corners on both sides. This was the bedroom of a pampered princess, not the toughest, scariest bitch in Konoha... that she'd encountered so far at least. What she was doing wasn't a surprise, about 20' away on the left wall was what she'd call a Kage-size bed, and on it was a nude Tsume Inuzuka, furiously masterbating with her left hand, her right was holding a 10"x12" book, the look on her face said she was oblivious to everything else, that's why no one was here. '_She doesn't want anyone to know._' Sakura thought, smiled deviously as this was good blackmail material, forget Hana, Tsume was a much better prize as a Clan Head. Having 2 Clan heads literally by the crotch was too good a chance to pass up. She quietly closed the door, took 1 step forward and the title of the book caught her eyes.

"Oh yesss, that's it, clamp those little nipples... scream for me you little bitch!" Tsume said lustily, left hand buried between her spread legs, eyes fixed on the pages.

Sakura read the cover a second time to comfirm she read it right. 'Loli's in Bondage'. This brought a big smile to Sakura's face, she did wish Tsume's close leg wasn't bent like that, it blocked her view of the woman's pussy, she wanted to know how hairy she was and started walked towards the bed silently to get a better look, doing it solely on instinct, then Tsume straightened her leg and revealed her huge, hard clit. It was at least an inch thick and over a foot long. Sakura gasped loudly in shock, unable to stop herself.

Tsume's headed whipped to the side so fast you'd swear there was a sonic boom, her expression that of absolute horror she'd been caught, in her own bedroom, by a GENIN now standing not 10' away from her bed. Practically leaping from her bed she tried to open the drawer of her night stand to shove the book inside and hide it... and knocked it over... it shattered on the floor spilling out almost 2 dozen extremely explicit, illegal books the size of the other one, across the floor, basically at Sakura's feet. Tsume stood there by her bed, frozen in fear like a small rabbit facing a wolf, then looked at Sakura. She KNEW the only way she'd get out of this was if Sakura cooperated, they could easily find out what Sakura knew, and killing the girl simply wasn't an option for many reasons. The least of these was the total disgrace of her Clan, as the supreme Alpha bitch she was the example, if she went down like this, the Clan would follow.

Sakura looked down at the books and magezines on the floor, memorizing every title she could see or make out... a few moments later she looked at Tsume and smiled.

Tsume swallowed nervously, she knew the look on Sakura's face, it clearly said 'I have you by the cunt, you're my bitch now'. Tsume stood to her full 6' height, moved close to Sakura, stepping over her treasured collection, and gave Sakura her best, most intimidating glare.

Sakura smiled up at her, reached out, grabbed and yanked hard on Tsume's huge black bush, making her yelp like a puppy. "Don't bother... bitch." Sakura said calmly, no fear in her voice. "Loli's in Bondage, My Loli Mistress, Catfighting Loli's, Ballbusting Loli's, My Daughter My Mistress... Loli Assassins?" Sakura said calmly, then gave Tsume's bush another hard yank.

Tsume yelped, then whimpered in submission like a whipped puppy. "What do I have to do to keep my little... fetish, quiet?" Tsume said meekly, she was beaten and she knew it... but you couldn't tell she was afraid from the way her steel hard clit was twitching.

Sakura glanced down, she'd noticed as well, casually reached down with her free hand, pulled a kunai and gently touched the edge to the underside of Tsume's clit at the base. Sakura smiled when Tsume's nipples got bigger and her clit started vibrating. "So... the Alpha bitch of the Inuzuka Clan, probably the toughest kunoichi in Fire Country... is a subbie pussy with a..." Sakura said in a calm, but dominant voice.

"Do anything you want to me, just please... spare my Clan." Tsume interrupted politely.

"The Inuzuka have some of the most beautiful, well endowed, kunoichi in Konoha... give me just 1 good reason I shouldn't make all of you my personal bitches? I own you either way Tsume and we both know it. I've never seen a female Unuzuka under 10 years old that wasn't at least an D cup." Sakura said.

"As much as my pride wants me to, I can't argue that you own me now, but you only have my body. Keep my secret, and leave my Clan alone, and I'll serve you willingly... Mistress Sakura."

"No." Sakura said coldly. "However, I'll make you a counter offer. As Clan Head you know everyone's secrets... like, which of your kunoichi are lesbians or have sexual fetishes I can use against them to get a few more slaves. You serve me willingly, tell me anything I want to know, do anything I tell you without question... and I can guarentee you unlimited access to all the sweet, young pussy you want... including mine. Do you agree?"

Tsume thought about it for a minute before speaking. "You'll leave most of my Clan and our public image alone as long as I obey and give you a few others later?" Tsume said and Sakura nodded. "Can I... be your Alpha bitch? I can't comfortabley serve anyone else, it's an Inuzuka trait and there's nothing I can do about it. I can serve only you as my superior."

"What about my mate, can you serve me and another female I chose as my alpha?" Sakura said calmly, on the surface at least, When Tsume nodded right away Sakura relaxed. "You can't be my mate, but I can use you as my personal slave and later on my enforcer, as some of the bitches I'll be claiming as my slaves won't be willing to accept their new role." Sakura said.

Tsume smiled, showing her large canines. "I accept your deal, my place as your slave and enforcer of your pack, Mistress Sakura." Tsume said, felt Sakura remove the kunai from her clit, then went down on her left knee, head bowed in submission.

"I know you want to bury your face between my legs, but that won't happen tonight, even attempt that intimidation shit on me... and this is as close to any pussy as you'll ever be again. I didn't come here for you, but that doesn't mean I wasn't ready in case I got in trouble, I did a lot of research before I came here." Sakura said, grabbed Tsume by the throat and lifted her to her feet. She was rather surprised she was doing so well, while she hadn't lied about the research, it was for a couple hours that afternoon, and she;d told Ino, beyond that she was improvising. Part of her was terrified Tsume would call her bluff, at which point she'd fold and end up as Tsume's sex toy. "You want to taste this cherry blossom's nectar... you have to earn that right."

"How, just tell me what i must do to prove I'm worthy... as you see I'm on edge and need release. How can I earn your trust and be allowed to pleasure my Mistress and myself?" Tsume said in a respectful, submissive voice.

Sakura smiled sadically, then cracked her right knuckles on her left hand. "I'm going to beat you into submission... starting with that hairy cunt of yours." Sakura said coldly, then did her left hand.

Tsume swallowed nervously, but excitedly. "Don't break any bones or knock out any teeth, and no one will know. I have a personal healer in the Clan that I trust totally, she'll tell no one about any injuries she heals tomorrow."

"Nice to know, you'll make an excellent practice dummy until I get more slaves and my own, private, place." Sakura said.

"Shall I fight back and give you a challenge, or am I the victim of a powerful loli?" Tsume said with a perverted smile.

Sakura thought a few moments then shrugged slightly and smiled. "Fight back, but only when, where and how I say." Sakura said and saw Tsume nod, a big happy feral grin on her face. She pulled her shirt up and off, tossing it aside, revealing her bare chest, then pulled her shorts down showing her pink panties, beneath them she was currently shaved smooth with no signs she ever had any hair on her mound. Finally she removd her sandles. "Back on the bed, I don't want any of these damaged before I get to enjoy them."

Tsume nodded happily and jumped back onto her bed as Sakura went to the other side.

===Kurenai's Apartment===

Anko walked out of the bedroom nude, having just finished her shower. She saw Kurenai sitting on the couch reading her only guilty pleasure, which she promptly closed with a small blush, a small purple book, only 'Futa' and 'Bonda' visible of the title before she slipped it into her robe pocket. Anko had to smile at that. Publicly her friend was a self proclaimed pervert hater, but discovered a few days ago she was in fact 1 of the biggest closet perverts she ever met. She sat on the couch next to her. "I decided Nai-chan. I don't care what I have to do to be in her life, I want to know the name of the woman that busted my cunt and stole my heart."

Kurenai sighed, this was just like she figured, and she wasn't looking forward to it. "I won't try to change your mind again Anko, I can tell you've decided... stubborn bitch." Kurenai said, the last part with a smirk that made Anko laugh. "You won't like it, but... it wasn't a woman, it was a new Genin, a girl named Sakura Haruno. You got cuntbusted and knocked out by the weakest kunoichi to graduate in 5 years."

Anko's eyes got as big as saucers as she paled. "The pink-haired, fangirl, pussy with the big forehead on Kakashi's Team?" Anko said blankly and saw Kurenai nod nervously. "Oh fuck me sideways." Anko said then promptly fainted.

x

End Chapter 3

x

Author's Note: orry to tease you, but the god stuff is set for next chapter. I know it's evil to have 2 cliff hangers like that, but I hope it's worth the wait. This chapterwas more romance, kinda, that humor, but I hope it was good. This chapter, specifically the Sakura stuff that was most of the chapter, was inspired by and idea from XKhaosxKyuubiX , who this chapter is sort of decicated to for inspiring it, as honestly I was stuck for an idea on how Sakura would get her. Oh, as far as Konoha, the harem choices are decided. Please read and review and I want to thank everyone for their ideas and suggestios for Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 04: Sights and Sounds

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: There's a Poll in my profile (at the top) for this fic, please vote.

x

===Feb 12, 12:03 PM, Konoha Park===

"Okay, I almost have this down... relax, use my chakra like fuzzy showed me, look but don't look." Naruto said quietly, sitting in the shadows of the trees overlooking a popular section of the park. Naruto did the hand signs he's been practicing, and held the final sign. "AURA VISION." Naruto said looking out at the 6 people in the area. For a few moments nothing happened, then the lights sppeared around them and he smiled, but stayed focused this time. "Lets see, ignore the 2 boys... the girl is... what's that color mean again... oh yeah, she's a subbie and likes being dominated, not my type, Sasuke could use her, nice tits to. How about the moms and their daughters... both girls are about my age I think, maybe a little older, but younger than the guys, so that's good... good, looks like both are fighters... and hiding their tits too, thank you Hinata-chan. The other mom and daughter are... hm, that's new. Hey furball, what's that color mean, it isn't 1 of the 6 you told me about?" Naruto said.

Kyuubi grumbled to himself at being called furball, even if it was more of a nickname than an insult now. He tapped into Naruto's senses and memories. "**Hmm, haven't seen this in a while... I'll only say this once, so pay attention and don't interrupt me this time... the woman is a fighter with a couple others mixed in, 1 of the strongest of those traits is she's also a subbie. If you want her, don't go to her first, even with my help she'll be more trouble than you're ready for right now, and before you jump in, yes you can beat her, but you'll break her doing it then have to train her. The easy way to get her is take the daughter first, she'll fight back at first, but once you fuck her she's yours. When the girl is yours, use her to take the mom, the girl will do most of the work, trust me on this. If that's all I'm going back to sleep.**" Kyuubi said, waited a moment for a reply then smiled and closed his eyes.

Naruto shrugged, the furball hadn't lied to him yet, withheld information a few times, insulted him and occasionally been a real jerk, but he hadn't lied. For a demon with unlimited power, he almost liked him enough to call him a friend... almost. Naruto released his hand sign, ending the jutsu, and moaned quietly at the small headache it gave him. "A little more practice and I'll have it, then those stupid headaches will stop. Let's see... good, I'll have enough time to get home, shower, change clothes and meet Hinata for lunch... I wonder what she wants to..." Naruto said then smiled. "Maybe she wants me to get someone for her. Even with Teuchi-san under control now... wish I'd known he loves big tits, I could of been getting free ramen for years, even before I was old enough to fuck Ayame-chan... oh well. That has to be it though, Hinata knows what I'm planning, and there's only 3 people she'd want me to..." Naruto said then stopped, smiled deviously, stood and ran for his apartment at top speed, going the back way to avoid being seen.

===1:00 PM, Ichiraku Ramen===

Naruto stepped through the curtain and saw Hinata in her usual seat and his smile got slightly bigger at who was sitting next to her. Naruto walked up to the counter and sat next to Hinata. He hid his reaction when Hinata faked the big blush she usually gets around him. "Hey Hinata... you look familiar, I know I've seen you before... at the Academy right?" Naruto said as if he didn't recognize her.

"Hai, Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei of Team 8. You're Naruto Uzumaki. Does Kakashi read that book in front of you." Kurenai said.

Naruto laughed. "Sometimes, but he usually puts it away when Sakura yells at him. Nice to meet you, so how's Hinata doing?"

Hinata blushed again and looked down at the counter.

"Good, she gets along with her team mates, I believe you know them, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Kurenai said.

"Sure do, I hung out with Kiba a few times... I didn't really talk with Shino much... well at all actualy, he didn't say much. I said hi to him a few times during lunch." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, the usual?" Ayame said with a big smile.

"Hai! Hinata and Kurenai's lunches are on me." Naruto said.

Ayame nodded, smiled at Naruto and turned back to the stove.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't let you do that." Kurenai said.

"No problem Kurenai, I eat here so much I get a special deal. Isn't that right Teuchi-san?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Naruto is out first V I P. He's been here every day for 7 years now. He's practically family." Teuchi said.

Kurenai saw Hinata looking at her and smirked. "Okay, but just this once."

===1:38 PM===

She heard about it, but to actually watch Naruto eat 8 big bowls of ramen was incredible, where did he put it? "Do you always eat that much Naruto?" Kurenai said calmly, holding in her shock.

"Hai, well after training I do... which was about about 4 hours this morning... I'll probably do another 4 hours this afternoon before and then 2 or 3 before it gets dark... luckily this is a light day so I'm not too tired to enjoy lunch with Hinata. I literally bumped into her about a week ago, we've been hanging out since then. Hinata's nice to be around because she listens to me." Naruto said.

Kurenai mouthed the words 'light day' stunned that he trained so much, and that wasn't even a hard day. '_Except Gai and his team I don't think anyone trains harder than he does... and he's just a Genin!_' Kurenai thought."Hinata I need to talk to you alone a moment." Kurenai said.

"Use the storeroom, we had it insulated recently, which also made it soundproof, you could scream and no one would hear you... no one hears me." Ayame said and giggled then saw the curious expression on Kurenai's face. "Some of our customers are rather... frustrating, sometimes."

Kurenai nodded. "Thank you." Kurenai said then headed for the back, Hinata followed.

As soon as the door shut Ayame turned to Naruto. "So far so good Naruto-sama, I hope Hinata can do it." Ayame said.

"Don't worry Ayame-chan, Hinata is faster than Kurenai thinks, she always held back when anyone was watching. I think I know what she's going to do. I figured she'd want to do Hanabi first, but I'm impressed she'd pick Kurenai." Naruto said.

"She wants to show you she deserves to be your Alpha. I love you to, but I'm not worthy of that honor. I can only last an hour with you, hinata can last 3 hours before you wear her out." Ayame said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Did she want me to wait out here, or join her?"

"Hinata wants you to wait out here, if she fails she knows you can still get Kurenai, she promised that Kurenai would be weakened and might even be unable to use her jutsu for a few minutes if she can strike Kurenai's main chakra points." Ayame said, then figited nervously a moment. "If I may ask... when will you... pay us, for today's lunch?"

Naruto smirked. "I'll pay you tomorrow night... I'll have Hinata come by in the morning for your, payment, Teuchi." Naruto said.

Teuchi smiled. "Thanks, I'm looking forward to, seeing her, again." He said and winked.

"Oh, Sakura was looking for you think morning, she didn't say what it was about, but what ever she wants to talk to you about seemed serious. She gave me this note, I haven't read it." Ayame said, took it from her pocket and held it out for him.

===1 Week Ago, Around 9:00 PM, Tsume's Bedroom===

"LOLI STYLE, MOTHER BREAKER" Sakura yelled then literally buried her right fist low in Tsume's stomach, just above her hairy mound.

Tsume went stiff a few moment, then looked down at Sakura after she withdrew her fist. "You destroyed my womb." Tsume said blankly.

"Yes I did... now die you dried up old cunt." Sakura said, drew back her fist and layed Tsume out on her bed with a right cross, legs hanging off the side at the knees, her huge clit as hard as it had ever been in her life. Sakura grabbed it, bent it down, leaned in and bit down hard on it about the middle until she tasted blood. Tsume had the biggest orgasm of her life, shaking hard before she went limp, eyes closed. Sakura looked at Tsume's softening clit, it was covered in bite marks from tip to base. She smiled, went to the private bathroom, took a quick shower, then searched the room, when she opened the 3rd door she smiled, it was a 10' wide, 20' long, walk-in closet, and it was absolutely loaded with bondage gear. "Oh, jackpot! Now I won't have to buy anything... and you're gonna wish those double F cup juggs you love so much were A cups." Sakura said and laughed sadistically.

===Later That Night===

As she woke up she knew instantly she wasn't laying down, she was upright... but she was also hanging on the wall spread eagle, and the sensations in her ass and pussy told her both had a vibrator stuffed in them, they were set to vibrate randomly she noticed and probably locked in place. She also knew right away she had a ballgag in her mouth, and which 1 based on the feel of it and the straps around her head, along with the blindfold. Not that she'd try to free herself, but if she was where she thought, the manicles on her wrists and ankles holding her up had chakra seals etched in them so her chakra was useless anyway. What made her whimper loudly wasn't the special cups on the ends of her breasts, but that they were obviously attached to the pully system she knew was attached to the wall around her upper body, from the painful strain on her breasts she figured each was attached to about 50 lbs. She almost missed the feeling in the rest of her body, it could only mean 1 thing.

"Good you're awake... and yes my lil dog bitch, Kumoni was here and healed you after our little roleplay, I'll have to try that last move for real some time. Anyway, Kumoni came home early, I walked up to her, and before I could say a word she asked me how bad I'd beaten you and were you my slave now. I was stunned for a moment, but I answered. She told me not to bother attacking her because I owned you, I got her as a bonus. You Inuzuka sure are a loyal bunch, she called me Mistress, told me her cup size, age and that she didn't have any kids or a husband. all she wanted was to keep her spot as head Healer for the Clan, I agreed and with no hesitation or even a word from me, got down on 1 knee, kissed my pussy and swore to serve me loyally. I must admit you Inuzuka woman age really well, I'd of sworn she was mid 30's, early 40's at most, she's 50! Her tits are bigger than yours but long and wide. She has the biggest granny tits I've ever seen, down to her pussy in fact, but 20 years as a wet nurse will do that to you, even part time, especially if you start with huge tits like she did, I'll have to ask her how she did it without getting pregnant though. If it wasn't for the grey streaks in her hair she'd easily pass for 30. Anyway, she healed you and went to her room, probably masterbating too, I forbid her from wearing clothes inside the house, gave her 1 of your special rings to lock on her clit to keep it hard all the time, you'll get 1 too eventually." Sakura said.

"MmMmMm Mmm Mmms" Tsume said as best she could.

"If I'm right... you want to know about your tits... I'm going to stretch'em out. After seeing Kumoni's giant hangers I decided that's the best look for my MILF's... oh how rude of me, I forgot you can't see our guests and with the manicles on you can't smell'em either.. oopsie. Ino Yamanaka, fellow kunoichi Genin and my personal bitch. She's my slave, girlfriend and Head Mistress of my growing harem, all in 1 beautiful blond package. Also with us are my mother Sakari, and Ino's mother Inomi. Both are new slaves and not really broken yet, right bitches?" Sakura said and gave both a glare to play their parts or else.

"Right... evil little bitch." Inomi said with some anger.

"Right... my only daughter is a sadist." Sakari said, lightly whimpering and sobbing like her heart was breaking.

"I want you bitches to watch this. Eventhough I only got Tsume this evening she's already totally loyal to me, I own her mind, body and soul,and I love her for that. Ino-pig, add another... oh, 50 pounds to each of the weight stacks, I want Tsume to feel like she's hanging by her tits. I want her to truely understand her mind and body are mine to do with as I please " Sakura said.

"With pleasure Sakura." Ino said happily and moved to obey.

Tsume whimpered in pain, she was happy to obey, but this isn't what she liked. She liked getting her tits tied tight and tortured, not stretched, had she done something wrong? She didn't think she had, but if her Mistress wanted her tits stretched out like Kumoni's then that's what she'd do. Tsume screamed through her gag when the pull on her right tit suddenly increased. Hher pussy hot wetter.

"I'm slowly destroying her precious tits, and she's enjoying it, despite the fact this isn't what she likes... not yet anyway. I'm doing that to her and she obeys me without question... what do you think I'll do to you 2 cunts if you resist me? Let's find out shall we... Ino-pig, as soon as you finish get on the bed next to me, our mothers have offered to lick our pussies." Sakura said.

"Really?" Ino said excitedly. "Aren't they just the best! Who else has mothers so devoted to their daughters they'll happily lick our pussies and relieve all our pent up lust so we can focus on the important stuff." Ino said happily.

"The best... ah good, now next to me and spread your legs wide for your Kaa-san... now get over here and get to work making your daughters happy." Sakura commanded.

Tsume listened as best she could without her chakra and trying to focus through the burning pain in her chest and the wonderful vibrations in her ass and pussy. There was a few moments of silence, then she heard moaning she recognized as Sakura's. She began focusing on those moans of pleasure when she heard Inomi Yamanaka refuse to go down on her daughter Ino. She knew Sakari would break easily, she was a civilian and a natural subbie, but she knew Inomi fairly well and wasn'r surprised she resisted... then she heard her Mistress order Ino to bust her mother's cunt, shove her arm up her pussy to the shoulder and crush an overy with her bare hand if she had to, just break her, she didn't care how as long as Inomi's pussy got broken with her resistance. If she became a sterile, mindless whore, so be it, That both impressed and scared Tsume that Sakura could be that cold, but a good Mistress had to be that hard sometimes. A few moments later heard Ino giggling happily, then Inomi begging her daughter for mercy, then the distinct sound of a foot smacking a bare, wet pussy with tremendous force was heard, followed immediately by a shriek of agony that had to be Inomi. Apparently she was wrong about Ino being weak... well not totally, she had strong legs it seemed, which made sense considering Ino's firm round ass she'd admired several times over the years, from a distance of course.

"No, mother, you can lick my pussy willingly and maybe earn yourself some pleasure later... or I'll find out just how deep in your baby maker I can shove my arm... maybe I'll rip out an overy, maybe both... it's not like you need'em anymore." Ino said

"Okay, okay... Mistress Ino, I submit to you and Sakura, just please... don't destroy my pussy." Inomi whimpered in submssion.

"That's a good lil milf whore." Ino said.

A few moments later Tsume heard bed sounds, then Ino moaning and told Inomi she was a natural pussy licker. She just wished she could watch the scene of 2 loli's breaking their mothers.

===Feb 6, 8:16 AM===

"Ahhh, this is the life Sakura-chan, eating breakfast in bed while your mother eats your pussy... it doesn't get any better than this." Ino said happily, laying in Tsume's bed next to Sakura, legs wide, Inomi's face buried in her pussy, licking away.

"Not yet anyway, but definitely a great way to start a day... so, who should we go after next? I'm really starting to like the thrill of the hunt, breaking a new slave." Sakura said then shuddered in pleasure as a small orgasm ran through her body.

"Kinda like window shopping... but more sex." Ino said then giggled. "I don't know... I'd like to watch you break that little cunt Ami and her 2 flunkies... but I don't think we can." Ino said, a little nervous at the end.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"You know how she is, little bitch was alwas nipping at my heels, trying to take my place... I saw her a few days ago and... since you all got the talk... I think either Sasuke or Naruto is doing what we are and already broke her. She almost bowed to me when I glared at her to stay away, she was genuinely afraid of me." Ino said.

Sakura stopped eating and thought a few moments. "It has to be Sasuke, Ami just isn't the kind of girl Naruto would go for. It has to be Sasuke, I've seen him around, but not Naruto... and he hasn't asked me out in a week, he never went more that 3 days before."

"What about Hana, I've seen her a few times walking her dogs, and she seems to be the vain, subbie type..." Ino said.

"I'm not sure, I got lucky with that old bitch catching her in the position, Hana's out untl I find her weakness. Anyone else?"

Ino knew, or knew of, every female in Konoha, and ran the lists of names through her mind a moment then smiled. "I think I have just the girl... she's only a little older, has a smoking hot body... and no family." Ino said, smiling deviously.

Sakura was intrigued, her interest peaked. "Who is it?"

"Tenten... and I know where to find her if she isn't on a mission or training." Ino said.

Sakura thought a few moments then smiled as she put a face to the name. "Since you're fnished, unlock Tsume, take her to the bathroom, bald her cunt, clean up inside and out, I'll explain the rules to her once she'd dried off."

"Razor or by hand?" Ino said excitedly.

"You decide." Sakura said, gave Ino a kiss on the lips and a smile.

"Rupped bald it is then." Ino said happily and got off the bed.

Tsume whimpered at the idea of having her pussy balded, it was the only thing left of her former life and she was about to lose it.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 05: Forged in Passion

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 6, 6:48 PM, Wolf Claw===

Sakura looked at the sign, it confirmed what Ino had told her, they closed at 7. She'd been told this was the place to buy replacement kunai and shuriken, or a new weapon when she had to decide on what she'd specialize in... though she didn't have to start any weapon training until she was a Chunin, she'd have to have it if she wanted to be a Jonin, she just wished she'd come here sooner, she'd graduated a few months ago. She focused and went in.

ding ding

Sakura smiled as the bells over the door chimed. She let the door shut and whistled, almost gawking. The outside was rather plain, but the inside was emaculate, polished stone floor, display case down the right side with the cash register near the front, the walls were covered with every weapon she'd ever even read about, and from every major Elemental Nation. "Holy shit... this isn't a weapon shop it's an armory." Sakura said to herself, almost afraid to follow through on her plan now out of fear that she might say or do something that would cost her a part of her anatomy currently covered by clothes... at the least. She had to fight the strong desire to cover her small chest and run from the store. Sakura suddenly remembered her cover story, though it turned out to be basically true now, and that she wasn't going to do anything too forward... not here anyway. She casually walked over to the counter, looking at various weapons on the display racks running the length of the store like a grocery. "Yeah... a grocery store of death." Sakura said to herself and smirked. She turned toward the back of the store about 30' away, when she heard a female voice, and smiled.

"Be right with you!" She yelled from the back room.

Sakura heard what sounded like tools falling on leather or heavy cloth, then saw her come out and almost creamed her panties. The girl was a little shorter than she was, her dark hair up in buns on the sides of her head. She had a cute roundish face, sharp dark eyes, small nose and a sexy little mouth. What really had her attention wasn't the white, sleeveless shirt or black pants, it was that they were stuck to her sweat soaked body like a second skin, and she wasn't wearing a bra! She was only a year older according to Ino, but already had a firm set of C cups with decent sized, dark nipples, her stomach was flat and lightly muscled showing some definition, nice hips, and when she turned to go behind the counter she saw a very firm, round ass that almost made her drool, but before that she saw her sculpted legs, not too long or short, overall she had a great body, but even through the dark pants she noticed a very impressive 'cameltoe' in the front, which told her the girl was verr well developed sexually. The final thing she saw, and really liked, was the earrings, 2 in each lobe, at least 4 studs in each ear higher up, and if she was right, she also had a stud in her naval.

Tenten wiped her sweaty, dirty face with a clean towel she kept behind the counter, then smiled and put on her professional face. "How may I help you?" Tenten said happily.

"Hi, Sakura Haruno... I graduated this year, I need new kunai and shuriken, I'm almost out... uh, how much is it, this is my first time restocking?" Sakura said, slightly embarrassed.

Tenten looked thoughtful a moment then smirked. "Ah, you're the girl on Team Seven with the Uchiha and knuckhead... Naruto I think his name is. you don't train as much as you should, do you?"

Sakura forced a blush and shook her head 'no', intentionally looking away from Tenten, but keeping her face tilted enough so Tenten could 'catch her' looking at her chest. "You just finish training, you're all sweaty and I can see... everything." Sakura said then blushed lightly as she smiled, letting her lust show on her face.

Tenten looked down at her chest, realized she might as well be topless, and blushed bright red, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh Kami, I'm sorry... I was at the forge and... I, uh... I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you!" Tenten said apologetically.

"It's okay I don't mind the view." Sakura said with an obvious sexual smile then suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth as if she didn't mean to say that, while her eyes were focused on the older girl's ample chest.

Tenten turned a darker shade of red. "I... I, uh... I'm sorry." Tenten said then turned and ran out of the store into the back room.

Sakura smiled, then turned and left.

===Feb 7, 6:45 PM===

Sakura opened the door, the bells ringing as she entered and walked to the counter where she saw a powerfully build older man in a worn brown shirt and what had to be a forging apron from the tools in the pockets and that it was heavy leather. "I need to talk to Tenten, I was here yesterday evening and I think I embarrassed your daughter so I want to apologize."

He smirked."Tenten isn't my daughter she just works here, I wish she was though, she's a natural. Tenten is an orphan, she works here to help pay for her weapons and her apartment, she has since before she started at the academy. I've never met anyone that loves metal, especially weapons, as much as she does. Gave her a job cleaning and now she's my apprentice. Sorry, but she's not here today, she usually only works 3 or 4 days a week, she sets her own hours." He said.

Sakura pouted, but made a mental note of the information. "Do you know where she lives? I really would like to apologize to her."

"Sorry, she never told me more than having an apartment. Never said what building... wish I could help ya more." He said.

"That's okay, thank you." Sakura said, bowed and left.

===Feb 9, 7:02 PM, Haruno House===

Sakura pinched her nipples hard as a small orgasm rippled through her body, the mind blower was still building within her as Tsume was licking and fingering her pussy. "As good as this is... I need some fresh meat Ino... beating on Tsume... oh yes, that's the spot bitch!" Sakura said then moaned in pleasure. "Hunting for them is as much fun as breaking them.. going to the Inuzuka Compound taught me that... and I almost had Tenten, but she ran away. I think I scared her off... if I did I'll never get near her again, and dear Kami was she hot... you should of seen her Ino, drenched with sweat, her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin." Sakura said and shuddered in pleasure as the memory. "I guarentee you she's heavily armed at all times, and I'm afraid if I try anything and she's not interested... I'll never enjoy sex again. I asked around, she's on Might Gai's team with 2 Taijutsu specialsts that could put me down without trying... she might be out of reach." Sakura said sadly.

Tsume stopped and lifted her head. "Mistress Sakura, if you wish to hunt for hot kunoichi to capture, may I make a suggestion?" Tsume said cautiously then leaned closer and submissively kissed Sakura's bald mound.

Ino lowered her 'Loli Bitches 1: Motherhood Massacre' book, her curiousity peaked.

Sakura looked down her body at her slave's face, with a curious, but sexual smile. "I'm listening."

Tsume nodded, hoping this would get her a special reward. "There's a club in the Red Light Distict that specializes in kunoichi with a certain sexual preference."

"Sakura thought a moment then smiled. "Lesbians."

Tsume nodded. "It breaks my heart to do this, but I swore a blood oath that prevents me from telling you certain things, but because of who and what you are, I can tell you that it's for kunoichi only, rank and age don't matter, there are only 3 requirements, you must be at least a Genin, you must be a kunoichi and you must be lesbian, or bi with a preference for women. They test you before you can join, and you can't lie, so for your own safety, please don't try to, the owner is... protected."

Sakura looked at Ino and they smiled at each other. "Tell me where it is, and if it goes well you'll get a special reward."

Tsume smiled.

===8:13 PM, Red Light District, Silk Kunai Club===

"Yes." Ino said calmly as she looked into the eyes of the brunette woman behind the counter, her right hand currently on a metal plate. Ino saw it glow green a moment then the woman smiled at her.

"Go in blondie... hope to see you and your Mistress here more often." She said with a very sexual smile.

Ino swallowed nervously, they hadn't told her that. Ino smiled submissively, blushing slightly. "What gave me away?"

The woman laughed a moment. "I was a kunoichi for 15 years, 8 of thos as a Jonin, I've been a slave and a Mistress, I can spot'em a mile away princess... besides, you aren't the first Yamanaka to come here, but if you wanna know who, ask at home." She said and smiled, then winked. "I never figured you for a subbie though, especially not to her... I figured she'd be your slave."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other a moment and smiled. "What can I say, she found my soft spot and broke me." Ino said with a smile then turned and followed Sakura in.

She waited for the 2 girls to enter the club, then smiled. "If you're anything like her, I know what that soft spot is." She said then picked up the private phone and hit a button. "...Mistress, we have newbies, a new mistress and her slave... unregistered, both are Genin, and the slave is ino Yamanaka..."

===Inside===

Sakura and Ino looked around at all the other girls and women, most were half or fully the waitresses wore red high heels, red panties and a red collar. Both also noticed many of them also had a small red rose tattoo on their left breast. Along the left wall was a bar with 2 women tending, both women in their early 30's, topless and well endowed. Both recognized several women they'd seen around Konoha. On the far right wall was a stage with a pole. music was playing and on the stage was a girl maybe their age at most, dancing nude, she had black hair to her waist, worn loose, small breasts with large nipples, both pierced with a ring and connected by a thin chain, and a bird mask covered her face, the eyes seemed to be covered by a mesh or dark lense, they couldn't tell. A busty brunette in her 20's met them soon after, she was dressed like the waitresses but in black, and led them to a table in the dark section around the stage. "We'll both have soda, but I have a question." Sakura said.

"Sure, what is it?" She said politely.

"I understand that everyone here is or was a Kunoichi, but the girl on stage is 10, 11 at most, how can she be working here?" Sakura asked.

She smiled. "She's a Genin, graduated early, but I can't say more. Please don't ask who she is, I can't tell you. If yo're looking for new slaves, all dancers, other customers and the employees are fair game, but please, for your own safety, don't try to take anyone here with a rose tattoo, she's a personal slave of the owner, so please me when I say that you don't want to upset her. It'd be a shame if you suddenly disappeared, I'm sure Yamanaka-san would be heartbroken if her mistress turned up dead." She said.

Ino's eyes got big as saucers in fear.

"Thank you." Sakura said,holding in her emotions, she noticed the woman subtley glancing at her chest. Thanks to Ino breaking her parents she'd had access to the Inuzuka and Yamanaka Clan libraries, and while she was still only working on D and C Rank jutsu, she had also been reading their books on the mind and body, and she soaked up the information like a sponge. Something she'd found most interesting was control of her body and she'd been practicing several techniques, 1 in particular, control of her adrenaline to enhance her strength for short periods. She wasn't Akamichi strong, but she was working on a training schedule to help that... and those medical books helped too, she had a knack for it she'd discovered. She hated to admit it, but she was a natural puncher, unfortunately thanks to Naruto she knew that now. Sakura suddenly shot her right hand out, slipping past the woman's panties she inserted her middle and index fingers into her pussy and her thumb on her clit, using her chakra to hold tight, the tree climbing exercise she'd mastered in under 2 hours, and could apply it to almost any part of her body now. She pinched hard. "Including you it seems... I don't see a rose tattoo to your chest... F cup, right?" Sakura said and she nodded. "I'd bet you're either high Genin or low Chunin, probably retired for a while I'd bet since I don't recognize you... and I saw you looking at my chest... loli fetish?"

She paled slightly, many had made passes at her, or just seduced her for sex, but no one had tried this yet, which genuinely caught her by surprise. She nodded. 'Hai... among others." She admitted.

"I'll say this once, bitch, you can agree to be my slave, or I can..." Sakura said and pinched harder for a few sconds, buckling the woman's knees from pain.

"I submit to you Mistress..." She said nervously and submissively.

"Sakura... Haruno." Sakura said.

"I accept Mistress Sakura, no one has tried to claim me in the years I've worked here... please release my clit, your drinks are on me. Enjoy the dancers... I'll be back later to pleasure you and Yamanaka-san." She said, smiled when Sakura released her, gently took and kissed Sakura's hand in submission then left.

"Remind me to make Tsume's reward extra nice." Sakura said quietly and smiled.

Ino nodded, smiling. "She was too easy wasn't she, I see it on your face... you're still thinking about, her."

Sakura nodded and sighed sadly. The next 3 and a half hours were good, and although both she and Ino enjoyed the very talented tongue of her new slave, the older woman just didn't hold her attention like Ino, Tsume, or even her mother could, she didn't have that special quality she was looking for in her special slaves, her personal harem. After the younger girl finished dancing was a busty woman in her 40's, but in excellent shape, with dark hair just past her butt, lightly tanned skin, and she wore an owl mask. Placed around the stage were signs about rules concerning the dancers. You can look, you can touch if they let you, they can accept offers for dates, at their discretion, their mask is the only thing they won't remove, nor will they speak, don't ask them to do either in the public areas you may interact with them, under severe penalty, and if you know or recognize them, revealing their identity publicly in any way carried the maximum penalty... which wasn't specified, but based on what she'd learned about the club and the mystery woman that owned it, that was probably death... if you were lucky. If she was right, the woman was a Hyuuga, but she wasn't going to say anything, she was actually impressed she'd work in a place like this considering their public image.

Next were several girls from about their age up to about 20, most brunettes, but there was a red head. This continued until about 11:45 when the D and C ranked dancers stopped, they were ranked just like missions, which Sakura thought was cute, but it made sense as well. This is when a female voice came over the speakers and announced the final dancer for the night. Sakura's new slave had told her that midnight to 3:00 AM was for non-professionals, usually the customers, but occationally a waitress of even bartender would dance if enough money, or other bribe, was offered.

"_Attwntion all you horny bitches, we have a real treat for you tonight, I was just informed that tonight's feature performance will be by the hottest piece of ass to come along in the last 10 years! So open those purses and grab those big bills because I now present to you a dancer that every woman in this building would sell her soul to spend the night with as her slave! She's beautiful... she's deadly... and she's overheated more pussy than leather panties in August. I give you the centerpiece of the Silk Kunai Club's private garden... the one... the only... Jingles the Panda!_" The woman said over the speakers.

Like Ino, Sakura watched the curtain intently for this dancer that they noticed had every woman in the room digging out handfuls of money and crowding the sides of the stage obviously hoping to touch her, but not blocking their view as they were closer to the end than the sectioned off areas to the sides of the stage for customers to stand in. She walked through the curtains a moment after 'Maniac' started playing. When she came out Sakura's breath caught in her throat and a bonfire suddenly ignited between her legs. Sakura couldn't tell how old she was, but she was gorgeous, for someone shorter than she was, but her body... her nude body, was sculped by Kami... but what really got her going was that basically everything had multiple piercings. She had black in buns on the sides of her head and an almost knee length braid. She wore a panda mask that was custom made to cver her face, and the buns looked like her panda ears. Her ears had 5 rings up the sides, 2 in each earlobe, and her right ear had an industrial piercing. Hanging from the lower lobe piercing on a chain was a mini-kunai, from the higher piercing was a mini-shuriken. Her full, firm C cup tits had perfectly sized dark areola with long nipples, both pierced as the base by a barbell and ring at the end. In her naval was a large ring, hanging from it by a hole in 1 point was a 3 point shuriken, and hanging from the other 3 points on small chains was a mini-kunai. She didn't know if it was paint or real, but her skin was literally white, her arms were covered by black leather gloves that went up to her shoulders, her legs were covered by mid-thigh black leather boots with 2 inch heels and pointed toes.

"I want piercings." Ino said a few seconds after seeing the heavily pierced goddess on the stage.

As she started her routine Sakura saw the rest of her piercings... all between her legs. The first thing Sakura saw was that she had what looked like 8 rings in each lip, and from what she saw during a few kicks and splits, her inner lips were just as heavily pierced. About 2 minutes into the song Sakura saw her clit growing, normally diffcult for a high level kunoichi to do given the distance and lighting, but 2 things made it easy. First, her clit was also pierced in multiple places, starting about 2 inches from the tip was a barbell through it vertically, then down the entire length every 2 inches it looked like, on the underside, between each barbell, was a ring, starting between the tip and the first barbell. Second was the obvious... the size. From what she could tell, the dancer was really enjoying being the center of attention, something she knew about, she was almost addicted to it, and it was definitely sexual as by minute 4 it rivaled Tsume's... but if she was right, based on Tsume's reactions since she broke her... she wasn't even fully aroused yet, but if you'd never encountered a clit that large you wouldn't know that. As she neared the end of the song, a smile started to spread across Sakura's face as she was looking at the dancer's very impressive pussy, especially for her size, '_If I remove the piercings... and ignore her clit... YES!_' Sakura thought as her mind put the pieces together. Individually the similarities were just that, and meaningless to anyone else, but she had the missing pieces to connect them. As soon as it ended, before the dancer even started picking up all the money tossed onto the stage, she grabbed Ino's arm. "We're leaving."

===Feb 10, 1:06 AM, Back Entrance===

"It doesn't matter if it's a man or futa, balls are balls. You grab hers like I showed you and she'll be begging to lick your pussy just to save her balls... your mother will never do that to you again... trust me, do what I said and she'l wish she was born without gender, instead of with both. Night, and good luck Komu-chan." She said, then watched the other girl leave.

"You were great tonight Tenten." Sakura said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks, I..." Tenten said and froze, terrified, then found herself against the wall of the building, Sakura's hands on her shoulders. "I was just giving a friend some advice, she called me and I..."

"Bullshit, don't bother trying to lie, we were there tonight, I saw you... when you finished you looked just like you did the other night at the Weapon Shop, all sweaty." Sakura said confidently..

"N,no, I... was, umm..." Tenten said nervously.

"I came back the next night to apologize for embarrassing you, the owner told me you weren't working and..." Sakura said.

Tenten whimpered and hung her head. "I wasn't embarrassed." Tenten interrupted, then glanced at Ino a moment. "I see it in Ino's eyes, she's your slave, which means you're both lesbians like me... I ran out on you because I was... getting really aroused. I've met a lot of dommes of all ages, civilian and kunoichi... and broke'em all, I left them begging to be my slaves... but your special Sakura, I can feel it... you're the Mistress I've been looking for since I was 9 and realized what I was. I don't have any close friends, I grew up alone in an orphanage... the same 1 as your team mate in fact, I ran away a few months after he did. He doesn't remember me. I dance because I love the attention, and I was hoping I'd find my Mistress there... and I did. Please, keep my secret, take me as your slave and I'll show you things you never thought of... just give me a few days to move out of my apartment, a week, tops." Tenten said.

"Deal." Sakura said, leaned in to force a kiss from Tenten. "Try anything clever, or betray me... and I'll tell the entire village your secrets, end your carreer as a kunoichi, your job at the Weapon Shop... and if you really piss me off, your life." Sakura said fiercely.

Tenten nodded submissively, but happily. "As you wish... Mistress Sakura."

"I want piercings like yours." Ino said.

"Easy, I did mine, I made them in fact. I'm also great with leather, I can make almost anything." Tenten said proudly.

Sakura smiled. "Then I have big plans for you... my little weapon whore."

Tenten nodded, leaned in, pausing briefly, and kissed Sakura on the lips, smiled and ducked away, vanishing into the darkness.

x

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Team 7, Ichi Ichi Paradise

Ch 06: Breaking her in

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I'll say this once. This chapter features Hana Inuzuka (minor spoiler) engaging in 2 fetishes, 1 is job related, if you don't know here job look it up, if you do, and understand what it means, and are okay with it, read on. Otherwise, stop now, you've been warned. This is fiction and entertainment, NOT a 'how to' guide, nor are most of the behaviors in this, or any of the violent acts in my other fics recommended for real life. This fic is rated M for a reason.

x

===Feb 12, 1:41 PM, Ichiraku Ramen, Store Room===

She was staring at her in stunned, pain-filled shock, leaning against the wall, feet about 2 feet out and planted a little wider than shoulder width, her bare left arm across her aching stomach, her red-sleeved right across her chest, breasts throbbing with pain. "Why... Hinata, why did you attack me?" Kurenai asked.

Standing about 5 feet away in her Gentle Fist stance, Byakuugan active, half straightened. "As a present for my boyfriend... and Master, Naruto-kun. A few weeks ago I gave him my heart, my devotion... and my body. He fucked me in ways I've only imagined and tamed the fire that use to burn inside me. He loves me as much as I love him, and I want you to be the first of many he'll claim as his property." Hinata said then walked up to Kurenai and put her hands on her Sensei's shoulders. "Will you join me and be happy, or resist and be... broken?"

Kurenai could feel Hinata's chakra was still high, and she'd already done some damage to her chakra coils, how much she didn't know, and with her Byakuugan active she knew if she tried anything Hinata would know before she finished and could stop her. Her other problem... she couldn't bring herself to strike Hinata, even now, she'd never forgive herself. She also knew just from her voice and looking into her eyes Hinata had found herself as a woman and kunoichi, and was truly happy... something she'd wanted for her since Hinata was little.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I can't submit... but I won't fight back." Kurenai said sadly, forced her arms down to her sides, closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Make it quick." Kurenai said sadly.

Hinata leaned in, softly kissed Kurenai's red lips and whispered. "You made the right choice Kurenai-chan." Hinata said, drew back her right leg as far as she could, the snapped her knee forward into Kurenai's pussy with everything she had. Kurenai went stiff as if hit by a Lightning jutsu, eyes and mouth wide open, then collapsed forward onto her, unconscious.

===5 Minutes Later===

The pleasant sensation of a soft hand on her sensitive skin was her first feeling and thought. Her second thought was the cool air she felt. Mentally steeling herself Kurenai opened her eyes and glanced down. She sighed softly at the sight of her bare, F cup breasts, her big nipples erect. She was sitting, leaning against the wall, legs spread wide... and between them was Hinata rubbing her healing ointment into her smooth, swollen pussy lips. She had to admit it, she liked the feeling. It wasn't even sexual and it was the best she'd ever felt.

"Will you hurt me again if I resist?" Kurenai calmly asked Hinata, ignoring the other person in the room.

Hinata finished rubbing her ointment into Kurenai's pussy and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kurenai-sensei, but if you try to hurt Naruto... I'll end you as a woman, and I only need to see you to do it."

Kurenai's eyebrows raised slightly. '_Did she put a... Chakra Tag on me?_".Kurenai thought, remembering what she'd heard about the special tags Hinata's Clan used. She knew Hinata was obsessive, but Hinata's devotion to Naruto was absolute if she was right. "You slept with Naruto... but was it really so good you'd do this to me?"

"Compared to being fucked by Naruto-kun... cinnamon buns are rotten garbage." Hinata said.

Kurenai sighed then looked to her right. "You're well endowed I assume? Don't get mad, but Hinata... you should be on the floor unconscious and probably bleeding from both nipples and your pussy, and you Naruto... I should be crushing your balls right now as I prepared to cut your head off for treason."

Naruto smiled. "I know, but you won't and I know why." He said and saw her eyes get a little bigger. "As to your question..." Naruto said then yanked down his pants and boxers, freeing his hard, 14 inch cock and orange-size, low hanging balls.

Kurenai's jaw dropped, a moment later she nodded blankly. "Asuma's a little boy compared to you."

"I'm not ready to go public yet, and I don't want him causing problems..." Naruto said.

"I have a date with him in a few days, I'll bust his balls, make him my bitch and he'll do anything I want. I know his weaknesses." Kurenai interrupted then licked her lips, her red eyes filled with lust. "Just do 2 things for me Naruto. Bury that giant cock in my pussy and break it." Kurenai said and he nodded.

"And I have a special student I think you can help, she has the same kind of problem you do, but she created hers. Help her as only you can, and she'll help you in ways I guarantee you never imagined. I don't know what your plans are, but I do know that you don't do anything on a small scale. Do those 2 things for me, and promise me I'll only answer to you and Hinata, and I'll get you women and jutsu no one else can... including the Hokage." Kurenai said.

"I'd rather not have to beat you into submission because you're close to Hinata-chan... deal." Naruto said.

Hinata leaned in to kiss her and was stopped. "Before we do this, I have a final favor to ask... please don't tell anyone how easily you got me, or my... fetish, I'd be humiliated. I have a reputation I'd like to maintain, at least publicly. If we're alone... I'm your willing slave to use and abuse as you wish." Kurenai said humbly.

Hinata looked at Naruto who smirked. "How can I say no to my girls, deal. Now..." Naruto said and stepped out of his pants and boxers. ""How should we do this?"

Kurenai smiled happily and scanned the room. "I do have something I've wanted to try. I'll lay on those boxes with my ass on the edge so you can fuck me Naruto... and while you pound my pussy into submission, I'd like Hinata to sit on my face. I'll lick her pussy while she mauls my tits." Kurenai said nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

"Please Naruto, a 3-way with you and Kurenai is one of my fantasies... well, part of it, we can't use my special toys in here." Hinata said with a small perverted smile.

"Hinata is into breast bondage and torture." Naruto said when he saw Kurenai's eyebrows raise. "Before you ask how she's into something she doesn't have, show her Hinata-chan."

Hinata unzipped and opened her coat, making Kurenai gasp in shock. Kurenai was literally drooling by the time Hinata removed her last bit of clothes. Hinata giggled when Kurenai ran to the boxes, laid down and literally threw her legs wide, shaking excitedly like a little kid, a big anxious smile on her face. "I think she likes me."

Naruto just nodded and smiled. He moved into place between Kurenai's legs as Hinata got on the boxes, on her knees, her pussy a few inches above Kurenai's face. Hinata grabbed Kurenai's breasts by her large nipples, areola and all.

"**Focus my chakra into your cock when you fuck her.**" Kyuubi said.

_'Why, what will it do?_' Naruto thought.

"**It's a old ability I forgot I had... hey, before you got Hinata I haven't had sex in thousands of years, so gimme a break ok! If bijuu don't get laid regularly we get nasty. Remember all the times you were in the Hospital and some big breasted nurse would scan you with a diagnostic jutsu... when she ran her green glowing hands up and down your body to see what's wrong.**" Kyuubi said.

'_Oh that... uh, yes._' Naruto thought.

"**This is the same kind of thing, but I'm scanning her chakra too. For now this will let you know where she is any time you want... you'll need to do this to Hinata also. I'll show you how to use it later. This is a good base for other abilities and jutsu when you're stronger. Trust me, you'll love it.**" Kyuubi said.

'_Okay._' Naruto agreed and did as asked... that sensing thing did sound cool. Even if it was only the girls he'd fucked, it was still great being able to find them when he wanted... well, it would be once he learned how.

Naruto nodded to Hinata, who lowered her pussy onto Kurenai's face as she yanked her tits upward, hard, making Kurenai moan. "My turn." Naruto said, then grabbing her thighs buried his cock inside her womanhood.

Kurenai tensed a moment, arching her back a moment then stuck her tongue into Hinata's sweetness, which she really was to Kurenai's only mild surprise. While trained in seducing men and women, which was a large portion of her high ranked missions, both to gather information and sometimes assassination, though Anko got the majority of the assassination missions, most of her targets were men, so her experience with women was limited... at least her oral skills were.

Even with the men they rarely got more than a hand or blow job from her, some got a tit fuck, but she normally used a Genjutsu on them so they thought they were fucking her while she snooped around, dating handled the rest. "OH YES NARUTO, THAT'S IT... POUND MY PUSSY!" Kurenai yelled, briefly removing her mouth from Hinata's sex.

Hinata twisted and yanked up HARD on Kurenai's tits. "Don't stop unless we tell you to!" Hinata commanded, then moaned in pleasure when she felt Kurenai's lips on her clit.

While he mercilessly fucked Kurenai, though wasn't as tight as Hinata she still felt great, he did as Kyuubi said. It was difficult, but he managed. It wasn't the first time he'd done two things at once, dodging angry people and ANBU turned out to be good training... if you could do it without getting caught. It wasn't for everyone.

For almost 30 minutes the only sounds were moans of pleasure, then Naruto smiled as Kyuubi told him that the scan was finished, and would be a lot faster from now on, and then told him Kurenai's ultimate orgasm trigger.

Naruto smiled at the expression on Hinata's face, Kurenai had Hinata's hot spots. Naruto shifted his position slightly, as Kyuubi said, which hit key spots inside her, increasing her pleasure, then without missing a stroke, moved his right hand to her pussy and started working her special spot. Kurenai reacted the moment he started, moaning loudly, her body started twitched, her stomach pumping.

Hinata's hands dropped to her sides from Kurenai's bruised breasts, unable to focus anymore, she just made happy sounds and her hands started roaming over her body on instinct alone.

"I'M GONNA... CUM!" Naruto said, not fighting his body, but increases his finger work on Kurenai until he heard Kyuubi tell him to memorize what her body was doing, which he did... then at Kyuubi's signal pinched, twisted and yanked up HARD on Kurenai's clit as he yelled. "I'M CUMMING!"

Kurenai's entire body locked up as her pleasure surged to a level she'd never experienced before, blowing her mind and the massive orgasm ripped through her body. She missed it, but Hinata had a big orgasm as well, , part of it was just hearing Naruto say he was, and what really pushed Hinata over was that when it hit her, she accidentally bit down hard on Hinata's pussy, mainly on and around her clit.

===Feb 14, 8:15 AM, Business District===

She was enjoying the morning air on her day off, well mostly, she had an appointment at 8:30. She glanced at her watch to make sure she was on time and noticed a semi-familiar face, her little brother's team mate carrying several packages. Spotting a package slipping from under her arm she dashed forward and caught it a few inches off the ground. "Got it!"

Hinata spun around then looked down and smiled at Hana Inuzuka kneeling, holding her package. There were only a few other people around this early, the crowds didn't show up until around 9:00 usually, which is why she liked shopping early. Even the places not open yet let her in, a perk of being a Hyuuga Princess. Then she saw it.

Hana was smiling, she'd crossed the 20 feet and caught the package without making a sound, she hadn't lost her edge. Then Hinata turned around while she was still looking down, and suddenly all she could see was the most beautiful feet she'd ever encountered, they were perfect... smooth, painted, manicured toenails, and her toes were medically flawless, textbook perfect feet.

Hinata was about to speak, but stopped. Her short stature was working in her favor, the look of pure animal lust on Hana's face put a devious smile on her face, and from her eyes Hana had a huge foot fetish it seemed, easy enough to test. She shifted her right foot back and forth, and wiggled her toes. She smiled when Hana licked her lips on reflex, obviously unaware she did it.

Then Hinata saw a bulge in Hana's shorts. Hinata knew that meant 1 of 2 things. '_She either has a giant clit... or she's... what's that word... a futa, but either is fine. I have to tell Naruto-kun._' Hinata thought. "Thank you for catching my package Hana-san."

Hana snapped out of her daze, and forced down her arousal. She'd only been down about 5 seconds, easily explained away. Hana stood, smiling. "My pleasure, we Princesses have to stick together." She said and handed Hinata her package. "I have a grooming appointment, but will be done by 9:00. If you're free would you join me for a bite to eat, some tea and conversation? Anko usually joins me but she's busy this morning."

Hinata glanced at her watch, thought a moment and smiled. "Hai, I'd love to. I'll be at the Clinic at 9:00 sharp."

Hana smiled, nodded and headed off, quickly disappearing around a corner.

===8:50 AM, Veterinary Clinic===

Hinata entered the Clinic and was glad to see the waiting room was empty, that meant Hana's appointment was most likely an Inuzuka dog probably 1 of her own dogs, she'd heard from Kiba that Hana had triplet dogs, not a single like most. '_I wonder if her foot fetish extends to animals, or maybe... to something I can use to blackmail her into submitting._' Hinata thought with a perverted smile, then activated her Byakuugan.

Hinata easily found Hana and her patient in a room with no windows and several strong permanent seals. She'd seen those seals before in the Main House, they blocked sound and other senses, nothing special, but you had to be a Chuunin to place them. However, these didn't have the Hyuuga Byakuugan Seals so she saw through them.

As she figured it was a Haimaru sibling. but she couldn't tell them apart. Hinata held in her gasp at what she saw. Even for her new acceptance of sexual perversions, this was a lot to take in. She'd considered it, imagined it... but to actually see Hana doing that with one of her dogs was shocking, but after 3 minutes of watching she'd gotten into it. '_That gives new meaning to doing it doggy style._' Hinata thought and giggled pervertedly.

===3 Minutes Ago, Examination Room 1===

(Hinata's Point of View)

Hinata watched, both shocked and fascinated. The big dog was on the heavy duty table, with Hana, and what they were doing was some very personal bonding. '_I wonder if all Inuzuka are this close to their familiars?_'

Hinata watched them, looking past the surface she gasped. The reason was she'd never seen, or even imagined, a 18 inch cock, and it was almost as thick as Naruto's, just over an inch difference in girth she figured, but just as amazing were the... well, bull balls hanging below them, they were HUGE! She was getting wet between her legs as she watched that giant cock being repeatedly thrust into that tight ass. She wished she could hear Hana who seemed to almost be howling in pleasure... her familiar sure was.

(present time)

Finally Hana came, followed a moment later by her familiar. She was impressed, but not surprised by, the size of the load because of the size of those balls. They separated, then Hana glanced at the clock, stepped into the washing area in the corner, rinsed off, toweled dry very fast, the water literally vanished as the towel touched it. '_Wow, that must be one of their special clan towels, I've heard how absorbent they are, but that's amazing._'

Hana did her familiar just as fast, gave him a quick brushing then unsealed the room and headed out.

===8:59 AM, Waiting Room===

"Hey Hinata-chan, good timing, I just finished." Hana said with a happy smile.

"I've always wanted a pet, or familiar, but Father never allowed it... we're Hyuuga, not Inuzuka, he'd tell me. I have a question." Hinata said..

"Ask away." Hana said, then pain ripped through her entire body, paralyzing her... Hinata had grabbed the most sensitive part of her body.

"What's it like to fuck your dog's ass with your cock?" Hinata asked calmly as she squeezed, and pumped chakra into, Hana's huge left testicle, then looked down at her familiar with a cold glare. "You try anything and I'll neuter your Mistress. Now SIT!" Hinata commanded.

The Haimaru sibling whimpered as he looked at his Mistress, then sat in a submissive, upright posture. '_**I'm sorry Mistress, she knows our secret...and has your baby makers... I failed you.**_' He thought.

Hana tried to speak, but just made noises in her throat.

Hinata noticed and sighed softly, Hana was more sensitive than she expected. "Just nod... do you love feet, I saw how you looked at mine earlier." Hana nodded. "Are mine the prettiest feet you've ever seen?" Hana nodded again. "Naruto-kun is my boyfriend... and my Master, I am his second and obey only him. If I let you go, will you become my slave... with your other 2 dogs? I assume you fuck all of them." Hana paused a moment, then nodded.

Hinata released her grip, and saw the big dog look at his Mistress, but didn't move otherwise.

Hana whimpered and grabbed her balls to comfort them. "Oh dear Kami that hurt... you saw me through the wall didn't you... I had a feeling it might not block the Byakuugan... but I couldn't ask anyone to test it. As you know I don't have the feral traits of our clan, my eyes are normal, I have nails not claws, normal teeth... most of the Inuzuka stamina, but not as much as Kiba and the others. I did get another... gift instead, as you saw. Many Inuzuka women have a giant clitoris, others have huge tits, some are very feral... a few of us are what's commonly known as a futanari... or futa, for short. My foot fetish came from my job... as did the other."

Hinata held up her hand to silence Hana. "Kneel before your Mistress, my futa bitch." Hinata commanded, and Hana obeyed. Hinata turned to Hana's familiar. "Stand, turn around and lift that tail." The Haimaru sibling looked at her a moment, then obeyed. "Yours are pretty big too, and I saw your 13 inch cock... I know you can only serve 1 Alpha, and that when a new Alpha takes over a pack the pack needs to learn their place... this is my only warning."

Hinata glanced at Hana to make sure she was watching... then kicked Haimaru in the balls hard enough to flip him. He laid on the floor whimpering. Hinata pulled a kunai, kneeled at his side and put the edge to his sack. "Do you submit to me as your Mistress, or do I neuter you? I know you understand."

Hana heard him and translated. "He submits, you won't have to bust the other 2, they'll submit."

"Good. I'm taking Hana to lunch, and you're going home and telling your brothers who's in charge now." Hinata said, then he started making noises, barks and other sounds. "What did he say?".

Hana was a little shocked. "I can't believe I missed it. Mom... Tsume, has been tamed and leashed by a girl with pink hair. She has a girl with yellow hair tamed too.. and both their mothers. That has to be Sakura and Ino... and Sakura did to mom, Ino and their mothers what you did to me." Hana said.

"I need to tell Naruto-kun this... don't tell anyone you told me Haimaru..." Hinata said, pausing.

"Haimaru 1, Hinata-sama." Hana said.

"Haimaru 1, don't tell anyone I know, if Sakura finds out I know before Naruto can get her... remember I'm a Hyuuga, I can destroy you balls with a touch." Hinata said sternly. "That means you too Hana. as impressive as your endowments are, they won't save you if you disobey me, or Naruto-kun."

Haimaru 1 nodded then when Hana opened the door he ran towards the Inuzuka Compound.

Hana nodded in submission, hid her true feelings and followed Hinata out.

x

End Chapter 6


End file.
